greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstorm
History Origin The origins of the entity known as Deathstorm were traced to the events highlighted in the Blackest Night Prophecy which stated that a great calamity would befall the cosmos that would bring about the end of the Guardians of the Universe as well as their great work. Over the years, this time slowly came to pass as Nekron, Lord of the Unliving set about his plans to bring about The Black onto the universe in order to purge it of all life in order to return it to its original state before The White Light emerged. Following the War of Light as the various aspects of the Emotional Spectrum were harnessed, The Blackest Night came to pass with Black Lantern Power Ring's being let loose onto the known worlds. These Power Ring's sought out the dead and reanimating them in order to turn them into undead members of the Black Lantern Corps who served only Nekron. Those that were resurrected included both heroes and villains who swelled the ranks of the Black Lanterns with Ronnie Raymond who was formerly known as Firestorm being one of the many recipients of the Black Power Ring. Raymond's reanimated body later attacked Jason Rusch who was the current host of the Firestorm Matrix along with his girlfriend Gehenna. During the fight, Jason forcibly absorbed the Firestorm Matrix through his unique abilities and killed Gehenna by turning her into table salt thus forcibly turning Firestorm into a Black Lantern. The anger created by Jason Rusch over Gehenna's death was used by the Black Lanterns as emotional energy used to empower the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Afterwards, the Black Lantern Firestorm attacked the Justice League satellite and confronted Barry Allen but Jason Rusch who was still alive within the Firestorm Matrix managed to briefly take control in order to allow the heroes to escape. This was only temporary as the undead Ronnie managed to absorb Jason's willpower and used wisecracks and other stereotypical teenage behavior that was characistic of Raymond. During the final battle against Nekron, the White Lantern Corps was unleashed by Hal Jordan who had harnessed the power of the Life Entity which created a beam of pure White Light that defeated the Lord of the Unliving. This act also led to Ronnie Raymond being restored to life in the act and being the co-host of the Firestorm Matrix. The resurrected Raymond later asked the Atom the location of Professor Stein but faced numerous problems from the grieving Jason Rusch who held Ronnie responsible for killing his girlfriend Gehenna. Despite this being the case, Raymond denied remembering committing the deed but this left the two hosts of the Firestorm Matrix in a tense relationship with one another. The Brightest Day Unknown to anyone, the undead Black Lantern Firestorm still resided within the Matrix and remained hidden despite the passing of the Blackest Night. During the various verbal arguments between Raymond and Rusch, the Black Lantern aspect would speak though the two hosts of Firestorm were unaware of this but at times Ronnie felt that there was something else within them. Later, Professor Stein conducted an experiment in order to learn more about the Firestorm Matrix and learnt that when he created the original experiment - he had actually captured a portion of the Big Bang which meant that the Firestorm Matrix had the potential of destroying the entire universe if agitated which was the case with the clash between Rusch and Raymond. Stein also stated that in the resultant destruction, only Ronnie and Jason would survive at which point a voice claimed that it would also survive. The hosts that made up Firestorm believed it was the Matrix speaking but at that point a black arm emerged from Firestorm's chest stating that the Matrix was a thing whilst it was a person. This led to the emergence of the Black Lantern Firestorm that became a visible entity separate from the real Firestorm. After emerging, the Black Lantern immediately identified the Emotional Spectrum of those around him. With Jason; it identified Rage, Love and Hope whilst with Raymond it felt Willpower, Fear and Avarice. Finally, it looked at Professor Stein and indicated he felt Compassion at which point the Black Lantern stated that "This is going to be so boss." Stein quickly pleaded with the undead Firestorm to not kill Rusch and Raymond but the Black Lantern told the Professor to "chill" as he was not going to kill them but instead hurt them. He revealed that instead of killing them, he wanted to make the pair feel so much emotional torture that they would end up hating each other. This was in order to agitate and provoke the Firestorm Matrix into exploding thus destroying the entire cosmos as a result in order to fulfill his objective of ending all life. When Stein asked who the Black Lantern was, he simply showed satisfaction and said he was glad the Professor asked at which point he revealed his name to be Deathstorm. When Stein claimed that Jason and Ronnie would stop him, Deathstorm brushed the comment aside by claiming he was death personified and the reason why he still existed was because the hosts of Firestorm would not let him go. Thus, as a result, the pair had actually been responsible for the creation of Deathstorm at which point it decided to reveal a truth to the Professor; namely that there was no such thing as good or evil but rather the universe work under the concept of life and death. Deahstorm later cruelly reminded Stein of all the failures and insecurities that Raymond felt after which he destroyed Stein's body and forcibly incorporated it into his mind whilst stating that a "mind was a terrible thing to waste". Sifting through the contents of Stein's mind, Deathstorm told Jason that the Professor saw him as a son which was why he was so disappointed with him in an attempt to torture him emotionally. Jason quickly asked Deathstorm to leave Stein and instead take him but Deathstorm refused saying he knew nothing useful. However, he put a bargain with Raymond telling him to kill Jason as Rusch already hated him and if he did so he would comply with Jason's request. Jason was quick to point out that it was not Raymond who had killed Gehenna but Deathstorm at which point Rusch joined with Raymond to form Firestorm. Deathstorm later attacked Rusch's father and forcibly incorporated his body into his Black Lantern form in order to get information with which he could emotionally torture Jason. The Black Lantern quickly departed with Firestorm in close pursuit. Deathstorm later knocked out Firestorm as they reached their destination which was the site where the White Lantern Power Battery manifested with the Black Lantern commenting on how heavy it felt when he lifted it but revealed he had infected it in an attempt to destroy it and thus end all life in the universe. But a mysterious voice emerged which stopped Deathstorm from doing so and commanded the Black Lantern to bring the White Lantern Power Battery to him and bring him an army in order to stop the resurrected heroes from finding the "savior" destined to wield the White Lantern Power Ring. The voice finally said that the power of all life would belong to him alone at which point Deathstorm said "you heard him dudes" and managed to recreate the Black Lantern forms of the twelve resurrected heroes whereupon he said "Rise!". Serving a New Master With the Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom, Maxwell Lord, Osiris, Captain Boomerang, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Deadman; Deathstorm made his move to transporting the White Lantern to his new master. Afterwards, he began torturing the minds of Alvin and Stein whereupon he departed from the cavern with the White Lantern where he continued on his mission. In time, it was discovered that the voice commanding Deathstorm was the Anti-Monitor and the other Black Lanterns to bring him the White Lantern Power Battery. Journeying into the Anti-Matter Universe, he brought the Lantern to the Anti-Monitor where the cosmic being revealed he intended to use the White Lantern Power Batteryto create life so that he could consume and thus increase his power to an infinite number of times which would make him unstoppable. However, his experiments on the Lantern led to a power feedback that fought back against this intrusion and distracted everyone long enough for Firestorm to launch an all-out attack on the Anti-Monitor. This attack saw him transforming the Anti-Monitor's helmet into hydrogen whereupon Deathstorm and his fellow Black Lanterns attacked. The Anti-Monitor would be responsible for capturing Firestorm and separating his host forms of Ronnie along with Jason whereupon he demanded to know why he was working for the White Lantern. Despite being ordered to refrain from attacking until he learnt their secrets, Deathstorm grew bored and separated Professor Stein from himself whereupon he attempted to cultivate Alvin's hatred for life in order to destroy Jason. Thus, Deathstorm assaulted Jason but the blast in turn struck Professor Stein which killed him as his body slowly turned to salt. This act infuriated the Anti-Monitor who attacked Deathstorm and demanded the Black Lantern obey him. Deathstorm would attempt to calm the Anti-Monitor whereupon he along with the Black Lanterns attempted to resume their attack on Jason and Ronnie. The two would merge to form Firestorm again but they would be seemingly be destroyed by the power of the White Lantern. Its attack also exorcised Alvin from Deathstorm's body with the Black Lantern seemingly being destroyed. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Deathstorm seemingly possesses the personality profile of Ronnie Raymond and tends to make use of stereotypical teenage slang and words mixed with the fatalistic dark persona portrayed by the Black Lantern. See also *Deathstorm/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstorm_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/deathstorm/29-73619/ Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members